


Morning Rituals

by counterclaw



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/counterclaw/pseuds/counterclaw
Summary: Gran realizes he'd probably be lost without Six.
Relationships: Gran/Six | Seox (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Morning Rituals

It's not just any other morning as Gran picks up his breakfast dish to begin clearing his side of the table. As he makes his way to the sink, he feels Six's eyes on his back. 

Gran feels strange knowing that in a few moments he'll be leaving Six behind — something he hasn't done since they began dating. A mission without Six is an oddity. Usually Gran pulls some strings, gets someone to make some exceptions if it ever becomes necessary. This is the first time exceptions won't be made. 

He casually flicks on the tap to begin rinsing his plate — something, anything to let him linger for just a few moments longer. Gran's almost sorry as the last smear of food disappears from the ceramic, carried off by the unrelenting stream of water. He places the dish to dry in the rack by the sink, then musses the nearby dishtowel with his wet hands. 

Unable to put off his exit any longer lest he arrive unbecomingly late for the captain of the Grandcypher, Gran says his goodbyes to Six and goes to the door.

"Wait." Six's voice stops the doorknob mid-turn. Surprised, Gran turns as Six stands, placing a hand on the table. "Aren't you forgetting something?" For a moment, Gran sees a playful flash in the pale blue of Six's eyes and figures he knows exactly what he's forgotten. 

The kitchen table is just a few strides away, and as Gran reaches Six he goes for his shoulders, turning the Erune to face him as his lips make contact with his.

It's a short kiss — a wordless promise to be back soon. But regardless of how brief it is, it's long enough for Six's cheeks to flush, his ears to flatten against his head. Gran pulls away, taking in the familiar sight of a very embarrassed Six, now gazing off to the side awkwardly.

"Uh...um..." Six's voice seems to have stopped working as it usually does after any of these shows of affection. Gran's used to it, but Six bends down to grab something leaning up against the leg of his chair. Wordlessly, he holds out the sword to Gran, who feels his own cheeks grow pleasantly warm as he realizes he's forgotten not only one, but two things this morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, more tooth-rotting fluff!


End file.
